lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby's Equipment
Swords * '''Sword / King of Blades''' (the basics sword Kirby uses when in Sword form. Can shoot beams.) * '''Fire Sword''' (melts ice, lights torches and fuses, burns grass and ropes, doused by water) * '''Ice Sword''' (freezes foes which can be used as weapons, freezes water and fire, ice effects cannot be used underwater.) * '''Thunder Sword''' (a green, electrical sword, which can be swung at lightning-fast speeds. It has much better range, but looses its electrical properties underwater, for obvious reasons. It can apparently also shoot electrical beams.) * '''Ultra Sword''' (A large sword used as one of Kirby's Super Abilities. Can cause massive destruction!) * '''Ultra Sword Lv2''' (whilst not officially a different sword, Kirby can increase the size of the Ultra Sword if it isn't strong enough. He used this on Magolor!) * '''Master Sword / Galaxia''' (Used in one of Kirby's most powerful Copy Abilities "Master". It is much more powerful than a regular sword, but has a similar moveset.) * '''Rainbow Sword''' (Composed of all seven Rainbow Drops and used to defeat Dark Matter. It can only be swung, but can deflect projectiles, causing a lot of damages to those who get hit.) * '''Burn-Cutter''' (The mix of Burn and Cutter results in Kirby wielding a large, heavy sword. It takes a while to swing, and is heavy enough that Kirby cannot hover...) * '''Spark-Cutter''' (The mix of Spark and Cutter results in Kirby wielding a double-yellow-bladed sword which he can swing about.) Bombs Copy Ability * '''Bomb''' (Used by Bomb Kirby for one of his most explosive copy abillities. He can throw them, drop them or roll it away.) * '''Giant Bomb''' (A much larger bomb which causes a deadly explosion, only used once and so eliminates Kirby's Bomb Copy Ability.) * '''Ice Bomb''' (A blue bomb with ice properties which can destroy small lava plumes, freeze water and turn lava to rock!) * '''Thunder Bomb''' (A green bomb with electrical properties. Very effective one metal!) Item / Non-Copy Ability * '''Balloon Bomb '''(a bomb which gets larger and larger, deadlier and deadlier. By the 5th stage, it's very dangerous, but throwing it is very effective, clearing out midboss and super-tough blocks!) * '''Timed Dynamite''' (Similar to above, except it does not increase in size. Used to blow up super-tough blocks. As the name suggests, it is a time-bomb.) Items * '''Mint Leaf '''(Let's Kirby use the Air Gun technique without falling, essentially a rapid-fire inducing item.) * '''Superspicy Curry''' (Causes Kirby to spit out fireballs due to how hot it is!) * '''Invincibility Candy''' (Turns Kirby invincible for a while, letting him plow through enemies.) Helmets / Headgear * '''Bomb Nozzle''' (a portable cannon which shoots out cannonballs at an arc, can destroy certain blocks.) * '''Prism Shield''' (a french horn which shoots a rainbow-forcefeild. Protects Kirby from aerial attacks, kind of like an umbrella for hazards!) * '''3-D Helmet cannon''' (a hard hat with a cannon on it, to shoot another plane of land.) * ... Stomper Boot * Whilst not carried, this is a similar item to those above. * It can be used to traverse spikes, lava, etc. unharmed * Can smash into or stomp enemies! * Cannot swim or float above pits. * Can jump, and jump off enemies too! * Can break super-tough blocks! * Similar to the Kuribo Shoe from Mario. Carried Items * '''Invisibility Stone''' (turns Kirby transparent. He can now walk through glass walls!) * '''Candle''' (lights up darker areas a bit more.) Food * Comes in many different types. * Used to heal Kirby and bring his health up a bit * '''Energy Drink''' (Heals 1/3 of Kirby's maximum health) * '''Maxim Tomato''' (Heals all of Kirby's health, Kirby's favourite food!) Copy Essence Deluxe * Trophy-like objects which allows Kirby to use his Copy Abilities. * Once he collects one, Kirby can use the Copy Ability whenever he needs. * Used in "Milky Way Wishes", when Kirby's copy powers didn't work. Ability Scrolls * Used to enhance the Copy Abilities to make them better. * Can be combined to make things like the Fire Sword, etc. Miracle Fruit * Inhaling this fruit transforms Kirby into Hypernova Kirby! * Hypernova Kirby has incredibly increased inhaling abilities! * Hypernova Kirby can also spit out what he has inhaled to be even more deadly! Final Weapons Star Rod * Can shoot powerful star shots. * Can also attack whilst jumping. * Apparently given by inhaling and swallowing the warp star. * A very powerful weapon. * Cannot be dropped. * Used to defeat Nightmare! Love-Love Stick * Composed of all thirty Heart Stars. * Allows Kirby to shoot an infinite number of heart-like shots. * Cannot be dropped. * Used to defeat Dark Matter and 0. Ribbon's Shard Gun * Formed by 72 crystal shards. * Can fire shots, and Kirby is towed around by Ribbon whilst using it. * Used to defeat 02. Triple Star * A powerful staff also known as Daroach's Cane. * Has fire properties, and can be used like a sword. * It can remove clouds, break metal blocks and fire blocks, and cut ropes too! * Shoots out star-shaped shots. * Used to defeat Dark Nebula Others * Rainbow Sword (see Swords) * Ultra Sword Lv2 (see Swords) * Starship (see Warp Star) Warp Star * Kirby's primary means of transportations! * A rather fast vehicle which can take Kirby from level to level, or another area. * Doubles as a racing vehicle. Cell Phone Kirby has a small phone which he can use to call his Warp Star to him. He can do this to get himself out of a sticky situation, or just if he needs it. Due to the phone, Kirby can practically have the Warp Star with him at all times! Starship * Also known as the Star Shooter. * Found when the Warp Star fuses with its counterparts from other planets, but can be summoned by other means. * Shoots a main star shot forwards, and two more at 45' and -45' to the main shot. * Allows Kirby tetra-directional travel at relatively fast speeds. * Brought down the Galactic NOVA! 3D Warp Star * Similar to the Warp Star, but take Kirby into a different (dimensional) plane. Whatever else...